La Belleza del Vacio
by MarIffinix
Summary: *Alerta: esta obra es un crossover de mi primer fic, se vera himeichi e Ichiruki * Ulquiorra Schiffer, un hombre de negocios, frio y misterioso, que dia tras dia iba perdiendo su toque humano. Por el contrario, Inoue Orihime, era una chica sentimental, optimista que sacaba lo mejor de las personas, aunque estas no tuvieran valor alguno.
1. Sipnosis

**Sipnosis.**

Ulquiorra Schiffer, un hombre de negocios, frio y misterioso,  
que dia tras dia iba perdiendo su toque humano.

Guiado por la ley de la causa y consecuencia, cuestionaba a fondo  
el porque de las cosas, se consideraba asi mismo como un hombre racional.  
Nada podria estar fuera de su control, sus sentimientos eran algo de minima importancia  
y un estorbo.

Por el contrario, Inoue Orihime, era una chica sentimental, optimista  
que sacaba lo mejor de las personas, aunque estas no tuvieran valor alguno.

Era una chica feliz, hasta que se enamoro de Ichigo Kurosaki, y decidio  
que el seria para ella, pues tenia todo lo que ella anhelaba de un hombre.

Obsesionada con la idea de estar con Ichigo, se convierte en empleada de Ulquiorra;  
quien observa como ella se autodestruye, e inconsientemente trata de ayudarla,  
mientras descubre que algo que se suponia, estaba enterrado muy en lo profundo,  
dentro de el, salia a flote...


	2. Mentira Optimista

-Hoy es un nuevo dia, aunque el clima es triste, me siento entusiasmada-dijo la chica para si...

mientras estaba de pie en la oficina de Hueco Mundo Corporation y veia a traves de

la ventana como la lluvia caia.

-Bienvenida, en que puedo ayudarle?  
-amm-responde nerviosa-Soy Orihime Inoue-traga en seco  
-Ah si- contesta la recepcionista con un tono despectivo,- permiteme un momento-  
toma el telefono, y marca un boton y habla en voz baja, mientras Orihime observa la  
oficina, sin plantas ni asientos, para esperar, todo en un color gris muy tenue, casi blanco,  
parece ser un lugar realmente aburrido...a su gusto.

-Toma el ascensor, sube un piso, a mano derecha, llega a la primera puerta,  
toque por favor-le dice la chica mirandola seriamente, interrumpiendola de sus pensamientos.

-G-gracias...umh-hace una reverencia y se marcha rumbo al ascensor.

Repite en su mente, una y otra vez la indicacion de la recepcionista y llega a la puerta  
destinada; toca levemente e irrumpe una voz...

-Adelante...  
-Buenos dias, con permiso-dice en voz baja.

El hombre frente a ella, la mira fijamente, sin perder a detalle cada movimiento que hace,  
ella, se queda de pie, frente a frente, sonrie...

-Orihime Inoue, es un placer.-Le extiende su mano  
-Sientese,-interrumpe bruscamente, señalando la silla, en un modo grosero.-Ulquiorra Schiffer; es un placer conocerla.

Inoue observa a Ulquiorra a detalle, alto, quiza 1.75 o mas, piel palida, ojos verdes,  
cabello negro como la noche...

-uhjum- se escucha el sonido de que limpia su garganta-es un excelente curriculo, pero...  
-Oh no, no un pero- pensó Orihime- Ocurre algo?- le pregunta.

Ulquiorra la mira directamente a los ojos y le pregunta:  
-Podrias explicarme cual es la razon por la que dejaste a Soul Society Publisher?  
-Yo...-titubeo, no podia decirle que habia renunciado a su trabajo, por el amor hacia un chico.- Me sentia estancada, creo que necesitaba un cambio-sonrio para asegurarse de que su mentira fuera creible.  
-Ya veo, entonces, bienvenida a Hueco Mundo Corp.-Le extiende la mano en señal de que  
cerraban el trato.  
-Gracias,- dice con una amplia sonrisa y asiente- amm cuando comenzaré?  
-Mañana a las 10 am, solo por ese dia sera a esa hora. Ahora si me disculpa...

El telefono sonó justo antes de que terminara de hablar, observó por un instante y  
Ulquiorra tomó la llamada, miro a Orihime e hizo una seña de que saliera; ella por su parte  
se quedo inmovil hasta que él le hizo la seña de que podria irse, ocurrido esto, ella hizo  
una reverencia y salio de la oficina.


	3. Primer Dia (Parte 1)

Saliendo de las Oficinas centrales de HMC, Orihime miro su reloj de mano,  
y vio que era la hora del almuerzo, asi que sonrió y penso en invitar a  
Ichigo para que almorzaran juntos, camino un momento y se detuvo en un lugar  
para poder realizar la llamada, la lluvia se habia calmado asi que penso que  
era una señal de buena fortuna. Marcó el numero de Ichigo, el celular sonó hasta que  
se recibio la llamada, pero ningun sonido se emitio del otro lado de la linea...

-Kurosaki-kun?-dijo Inoue esperando respuesta  
-Inoue...-escucho a Ichigo, responder de manera desgasnada.  
-Kurosaki-kun, yo, yo queria pedirte si podemos almorzar juntos  
-lo siento Inoue, almorzare con Renji- se escucha muy serio y de mala gana  
-Kurosaki-kun, sabes que quiero una oportunidad, y demostrarte que yo te quiero.  
-Señor-una voz femenina se oye-aqui esta su orden  
-Gracias-responde Ichigo.  
-Kurosaki-kun, donde estas?-dice Inoue  
-en la cafeteria-responde molesto  
-Kurosaki-kun no necesitas ser asi conmigo, ya nos conocemos desde hace tiempo,  
si tienes algun problema, necesitas decirme, para yo poder ayudarte; Ich..Kurosaki,

que debo hacer para que me tomes en cuenta- le suplicaba mientras su voz se quebraba y  
a la vez la lluvia comenzaba de nuevo, pero no oia respuesta de Ichigo...  
-Kurosaki-kun!-insistio con fuerza,- me estas oyendo?  
-Inoue,-contesta, mientras se escucha la lluvia y el trafico mientras el camina  
- ya te dije que no, lo siento yo no puedo responder tus sentimientos por ahora, yo...  
-No me quieres?, como lo sabes si no me das una oportunidad, dejame demostrartelo, deje el trabajo por ti, yo...  
-Basta! no te hagas mas daño, Inoue, entiendeme no quiero...

-CUIDADO! - se escucho una voz femenina al fondo, y detras de ella un golpe fuerte...

Orihime se quedo estupefacta, al oir tal escena, la lluvia seguia y a lo lejos escucho a Ichigo  
charlando con alguien, no podia distinguir lo que sucedia,  
quiza un accidente automovilistico que Ichigo habia presenciado,  
suponiendose del fuerte sonido anterior y ahora lo que parecia la sirena de una ambulancia...

-Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-Kun?-dijo exasperada, pero no respuesta... Solo se escucho el  
sonido de que cortaron la llamada.

Trato de calmarse, pero no lo consiguio, intento llamar a Ichigo de nuevo, pero  
rechazaban su llamada, penso que el estaria bien y quiza atendia algo mas importante  
que ella, asi que calmo su ansiedad, con la idea de visitarlo en su oficina a primera hora.

Al dia siguiente, el sol brillaba clara y puramente en el cielo;  
Orihime llegó a SSP, con una sonrisa blanca como las nubes en el cielo  
entro y subio hasta la oficina de Ichigo, vio la puerta abierta y toco:

-Kurosaki-kun, vine a verte...-dice Inoue  
-No era necesario-responde Ichigo, sin mirarla  
-Ayer, escuche...  
-No paso nada-interrumpe Ichigo abruptamente  
-pero Kurosaki-kun- insiste viendo que Ichigo la ignora  
-estaba ayer muy preocupada por ti-dice mientras escucha unos pasos...que la interrumpen  
de nuevo.

-Kurosaki- dijo la voz de la mujer- te presento a tu nueva compañera-dijo Soi Fong, mientras  
miraba a Orihime con desden, Orihime volvio a mirar a Ichigo, quien estaba estupefacto  
con la chica detras de Soi Fong, era hermosa, pero de cierta manera insignificante  
a comparacion con ella...

-Kuchiki, este es Kurosaki- estas palabras interrumpian sus pensamientos; pero la reaccion  
de Ichigo la desconcertaba, dio una mirada rapida a su reloj y vio la hora, asi que dispuso  
marcharse.

-Kurosaki-kun, me marcho.-dandole un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos despues.

Camino hacia la puerta y miro a la chica y sonrio levemente diciendo-hasta luego. Se sentia molesta, pero  
tenia que irse, por alguna razon la presencia de esa chica la incomodo.

Camino a HMC, la molestia en su pecho cambio a nervios, era su primer dia.  
Entro al edificio y camino hasta la oficina de Ulquiorra, estando ahi, suspiro y se  
dispuso a tocar, de pronto la puerta se abrio...

-Llegas a tiempo- le dijo Ulquiorra, de manera muy seca  
-S-si,-tartamudeo Orihime...-Buenos dias-sonrió.

Ulquiorra alzo su ceja, asintió en respuesta y le contestó  
-Sigueme...


	4. Primer Dia (Parte 2)

-Seguir a Ulquiorra es imposible!-pensaba mientras este iba a 2 metros de distancia,  
y no se percató de que el se detuvo en algun momento y siguio avanzando hasta que  
choco con el.

-Lo-lo siento-murmuro mientras forzaba una sonrisa tonta  
-Fijate, para la proxima-contestó Ulquiorra mientras parecia que queria matarla  
con los ojos, solo un vistazo basto, para sentirse realmente intimidada...  
-Esta es la sala de juntas, recoje esos papeles, llevalos a la oficina y ordenalos...  
tu oficina es la continua a la mia, a tu derecha.  
-Si, claro-dijo sonriente, con toda la energia que tenia.

Ulquiorra se marcho, despues de que la chica de la recepcion llegara a el y le dijera algo,  
ella no se preocupo y continuo recogiendo los papeles, todos tenian el mismo formato  
y pareciera que cada quien lleno un formulario, solo dio un vistazo, ya que tendria  
que leerlos para poder poder ordenarlos.

Como pudo los acomodó en una pila, y camino rapido, y llego a su oficina,  
apreto los papeles contra su pecho y giro la perilla, la puerta se abrio y ahi estaba  
su oficina, del mismo aburrido gris, un escritorio muy moderno y al igual la silla, solo  
eso y nada mas, con un puchero en su boca, puso los papeles en el escritorio  
y se sentó en la silla, era muy comoda y giraba; como toda niña inquieta comenzo a  
girar la silla cada vez mas rapido, y sonreia libremente...

-Supongo que eso te divierte mucho...- la voz de Ulquiorra interrumpe su momento  
feliz- mañana llegara tu PC y tienes la libertad de decorar esta oficina a tu gusto.-  
de un salto , Orihime se pone de pie asustada.  
Dicho eso, Ulquiorra salio de la oficina de Orihime y se dirigio a la suya.

******************* Ulquiorra********************

-Muchas gracias por su atención- dijo concluyendo su presentacion en la junta.  
-Excelente como siempre, Schiffer, te dejare encargado del evento en Las Noches,  
será mejor que busques ayuda- dijo un Aizen poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ulquiorra.  
-Gracias Aizen-sama, y a sus ordenes.-dijo formalmente.

-Aqui estan tus formatos, Ulquiorra, solo falto Aaroniero.-Dijo Noitra  
-Gracias, - respondio sin mirarlo- se los enviare por correo. Espero a que todos salieran  
de la sala de juntas y la cerro, se dirigio a su oficina y miro que eran las 9:30.

Entro en ella, se sento en su escritorio y se dispuso a mandarle un correo a Aaroniero,  
reviso su agenda y noto que eran las 9:55, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta y la abrio.

Ahi estaba, su nueva asistente, sorprendida delante de el,  
-Llegas a tiempo- le dijo y ella le sonrio, y le dio los buenos dias.

Solo se limito a asistir, -sigueme- le dijo a la chica, acompañado de un ademan,  
camino rapido hacia la sala de juntas, la chica era demasiado lenta y no podia mantenerle  
el paso, se detuvo hasta la puerta de la sala y sintio un empujón.

-Lo siento- murmuro Orihime  
-Fijate para la proxima- dijo mirandola seriamente...-Esta es la sala de juntas,  
recoje esos papeles, llevalos a la oficina y ordenalos...  
tu oficina es la continua a la mia, a tu derecha.  
-Si, claro- contesto Orihime

Ulquiorra vio que ella entro a la sala de juntas, sorprendida y sonriente y sintio unos  
pasos que se acercaban a el

-Ulquiorra-san, llego un paquete para ud, lo esperan en recepcion.  
-Vamos entonces- dijo mientras miraba a Cirucci-despues de ti  
-Como guste-contesto.

Ulquiorra llego a la recepcion y recibio paquete, dio las gracias y se dispuso a subir de nuevo.

Vio la puerta de la oficina de Orihime abierta y a ella girando despreocupadamente  
en la silla, molesto entrecerro sus ojos...

-Supongo que eso te divierte mucho...- Orihime se detiene rapidamente-

mañana llegara tu PC y tienes la libertad de decorar esta oficina a tu gusto.  
-observa como se pone palida y salta de la silla. Dicho eso, sale de la oficina de Orihime y se dirigio a la suya.

-Espero no haberme equivocado al contratarla- decia mientras en su mano  
apoyaba su frente.


	5. Las Noches

-Orihime, quedate en la oficina, tengo una reunion, continua arreglando tu oficina  
-Si, pero a que- fue interrumpida por el sonido de que Ulquiorra le habia colgado...

Con una mueca vio todas las cajas y se dispuso a trabajar, miraba el lado bueno de  
la situacion, este dia Ulquiorra no la asustaria como generalmente lo hacia...

-Cual es su problema?!-dijo en voz en alta mientras agitaba sus brazos  
-deberias preguntarle, asi sabras que le pasa-dijo una voz

Asustada bajo los brazos y miro a la persona que habia hablado...

-Szayel Aporro, departamento de tecnologia- le extendio la mano.  
-Orihime Inoue, asistente de Ulquiorrra- sonrio ampliamente-vienes a instalarme la pc?  
-Estas loca? para eso hay empleados, soy un gerente, vine a traerle algo a Ulquiorra-  
le da un folder - no lo pierdas, por favor.

Entro lentamente a la oficina de Ulquiorra y dejo el sobre y decidio llamar a Ulquiorra...

Pasaron las horas, y termino de arreglar su oficina y ya eran las 5 pm,  
estaba agotada y se dispuso a descansar.

-Mañana me acompañaras a Las Noches, debemos supervisar los preparativos del evento-  
dijo Ulquiorra seriamente.  
-Evento?-pregunto Orihime mientras pensaba que nunca la saludaba  
-El baile de Caridad de HMC a favor de el Bosque Menos, te lo dije antes, recuerdas?-  
la miro fijamente-no me digas que se te olvido?  
-ammm-Orihime titubea...-si?- cierra sus ojos y baja la cabeza.  
-Mañana a las 7 am, aqui iremos a las noches en helicoptero, espero no le tengas  
miedo a las alturas...  
-Helicoptero?, Alturas?-le daba un poco de miedo esa combinacion de palabras,  
pero la idea comenzaba a emocionarla.

********  
Viernes a las 8 am, estaba Orihime esperando a Ulquiorra, que llegara por ella.

-Estas lista?-pregunta Ulquiorra  
-SI, estoy lista- contesta entusiasmada.

Suben al ultimo piso y ve Orihime el helicoptero, se intimida pero el copiloto la ayuda a subir,  
por su parte Ulquiorra sube rapido y comenta algo con el piloto, antes de ponerle  
unas sordinas le dice:

- El vuelo durara una hora.  
-Ok.- Orihime asiente mientras permite que Ulquiorra le ponga las sordinas.

Se siente nerviosa, puesto que es su primer vuelo en helicoptero, y teme a que se  
pueda caer, trata de despejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ni cuenta se dio,  
que la hora habia pasado, y llegaron a un edificio imponente...Bajandose del helicoptero,  
caminaron hacia la entrada del edificio...

-Bienvenida a las Noches...-dijo Ulquiorra sin ni siquiera mirarla  
-Wow, es muy grande y hermoso- dijo mientras miraba hipnotizada tal edificio.


	6. Sonrisa Ayudadora

-Un jardin!-exclamo Orihime mientras iban caminando.  
-Mas bien un laberinto, no te despegues de mi, ayer se perdio una invitada- responde  
-Se perdio?- pregunto...  
-Al parecer se quedo viendo las flores en capullo y se perdio,- dijo mirandola- no te distraigas  
-Esta bien no lo hare- contesto Orihime decidida.

Entraron al salon, grande y majestuoso, y habia un monton de gente arreglandolo,  
ponian lo que parecia un escenario pequeño, luces, flores, mesas...

-Tan grande sera el evento?-pregunta curiosa  
-Es el baile de caridad, Aizen-sama tiende hacerlo todo en grande...-dijo exhalando  
algo que parecia un suspiro...- encargate de que hagan su trabajo, vuelvo mas tarde...

La enigmatica partida de Ulquiorra disparo una inmensa curiosidad. A donde iria?  
que iba a hacer?, pero el le habia confiado que supervisara el salon, y ella no se atreveria a andar mas alla, pues no conocia el lugar. Frustrada por ese hecho, comenzo a observar  
y todo marchaba bien...hasta que se escucha que un florero se quiebra.

-Dios mio, estas bien?-pregunta Orihime a la chica, mientras corre hacia ella  
-si, no se preocup..- dice mientras recoge los pedazos rotos-auch!-exclama  
-deja eso, Yo me encargo-sonrie suplicante  
-no puedo, yo debo hacer mi trabajo-duda la chica  
-Por favor, lastimandote mas no lo lograras- ahora su sonrisa es calida y amplia.  
La chica asiente, y Orihime se siente util, y feliz de poder ayudar, pasa el tiempo  
entretenida y el salon esta listo...

-Orihime, es hora de irnos-dice Ulquiorra, que aparecio de la nada.  
-S-si,- limpia sus ropas- en seguida, hace una reverencia a los demas y se va.

-Debemos regresar a las 8, el evento es a las 9, los musicos llegaran a esa hora...  
-musicos? regresar? estoy invitada?-pregunta asombrada  
-Todo empleado de oficina esta invitado, y mas tu, que eres mi asistente.

Suben al helicoptero y parten de nuevo a las oficinas de HM...

En las Oficinas de HM:  
-Inoue, haz el favor de verificar la lista de invitados-dijo Ulquiorra  
-Si- contesto la chica.  
-Llega puntual aqui, iremos en el helicoptero y vistete elegantemente  
-dijo mientras salia de la oficina.

La chica solo asintio; revisando la lista vio varios de SSP  
y hallo el nombre: "Ichigo Kurosaki", sonrio y dijo para  
si que hoy la veria mas hermosa que nunca.


	7. El Baile

****NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este capitulo resume sucesos**  
**de _Días sin Suerte?, Capitulo 8 (Extraña Suerte, Parte 2)_**  
**desde el punto de vista de Orihime.** **

-Llegas a tiempo, supongo que por lo que traes en mano, te cambiaras alla...-dice Ulquiorra  
-Si, pense que era lo mejor.-sonrie mientras ve a Ulquiorra de pie, en la entrada de las oficinas,  
vistiendo de blanco y solo una corbata negra.

Suben hasta llegar al helicoptero y sigue el procedimiento indicado, llegan a Las Noches,  
el viaje a Orihime le parece muy corto, pues tiene los nervios de punta, mientras que,  
Ulquiorra tiene una calma que parece infinita...

Revisando los ultimos detalles del evento, Ulquiorra da todo por bien servido,  
declarandose completamente listo y a tiempo para que todo marche a la perfeccion...

-Uhmm, disculpa, donde estan los baños para poder cambiame?-la voz de su asistente  
lo distrae, trayendolo a tierra.  
-Te llevare a lo que sera tu habitacion-contesta secamente  
-mi habitacion?¡-dice Orihime sorprendida  
-Aizen-sama dispuso que los invitados pasaran la noche aqui, para evitar accidentes.  
-Oh~ ya veo-dijo la chica algo confundida.

Miro a Ulquiorra una vez mas, y este le hizo la seña de que la siquiera,  
ella camino detras de el, hasta que llegaron a un lugar con demasiadas puertas,  
y se detuvo en una

-Esta es tu habitacion, cambiate, solo tienes 15 minutos, maximo 20-dijo mientras se marchaba. Orihime se quedo viendolo, y tomando la perilla, la giro y entro y cerro  
la puerta, tras de si.

Son las 9:15 y los invitados han comenzado a llegar, Orihime sale ataviada de un vestido rojo,  
hermosa y llamativa, observa que todos traen mascaras, excepto ella...

-El tema era blanco y negro...y es un baile de mascaras, no traes la tuya?-la mira enojado.  
-No, lo siento, no puse atencion.-agacha la cabeza.  
-Toma-le da un antifaz,-sabia que no traerias mascara, el vestido no importa, por si  
te necesito en cualquier momento, sera mas facil localizarte- dice tratando de suavizar su voz.

Orihime decide no separarse de Ulquiorra, pero el era llamado por otras personas,  
muchas de ellas, la miraban lujuriosamente, tanto que se arrepintio de haber escogido  
ese vestido. Las puertas se abren y Ulquiorra se separa una vez mas de ella...

Miro hacia donde se encontraba Ulquiorra y vio a Ichigo, hablando con el,  
vestido de un traje negro, mascara negra y detalles dorados, que resaltaban su cabello.  
Camino hacia el, con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa... Llego a el, e hizo una reverencia,  
mostrando su gran escote.

-Buenas noches Kurosaki-kun-dijo dulcemente  
-Buenas noches, Inoue- contesto, como si no le importara su presencia,  
instantes despues, las luces se apagaron.  
-Esto tomara un minuto, mientras Aizen-sama se prepara.- Dijo Ulquiorra

Acabando de decir esto, las puertas se abrieron y la luz de la luna llena,  
invadio el salon, y aparecio una chica, con vestido blanco y mascara blanca,  
pareciendo ella rival de la misma luna, quien torpemente avanzo, tropezandose;  
Ichigo camino hacia ella dandole la mano y la escolto.

-Srta. Kuchiki, hoy se ve hermosa-dijo Ulquiorra interrumpiendo a Orihime,  
mientras veia tal escena, sorprendida aun mas, porque Ulquiorra habia disimulado  
una sonrisa a la chica e incluso la habia halagado...


	8. Tragedia de una Noche (Parte 1)

****ATENCION: Este capitulo resume sucesos**  
**de ****_Días sin Suerte?, Capitulo 8 (Extraña Suerte, Parte 2)_**  
_**& Capitulo 9 (Oscura Suerte? parte 1)**_  
**desde el punto de vista de Orihime.****

La presentacion de Aizen, fue perfecta, mientras el baile avanzaba,  
una chica se acerco a Orihime...

-Acompañame por favor- le dice la chica sonriendo. Dudando en hacerlo,  
voltea a ver a Ulquiorra quien asiente.

Sigue a la chica, hasta que las van poniendo en orden y le dicen que fue  
seleccionada para la subasta de doncellas, se sintio mal, porque de alguna  
manera u otra seria el centro de atencion.

La subasta de algunas obras de arte habia acabado y seguia la de las doncellas,  
y mientras tomaba lugar, noto que la compañera de Ichigo, tambien estaba,  
sintio como un peso en su estomago.

El subastador le preguntaba a las chicas antes que ella, que querian,  
cita o baile, puesto que muchas eran mujeres hermosas,  
entre ellas una famosa actriz y ella solo una simple asistente.

Llegado su turno, el subastador le pregunta:  
-cita o baile? - acercandole el microfono que traia. Ella al ver a Ichigo  
que se ponia enfrente de ella, se emociono...  
-cita-no podia esconder en su voz su entusiasmo, de ser Ichigo quien ganara la subasta.

Comienza el Subastador preguntando la cantidad que dan por ella...-comenzamos con 20.  
-20-dice una voz-  
-25-replica otro hombre, y mas se van sumando, hasta llegar a 50, pero  
ninguna oferta provenia de Ichigo...-75 mil- es escucho una voz fiera, mientras  
un chico de cabellos azules levanto su voz y su mascara con forma felina y feroz la asusto.  
-vendido por 75 mil-exclamo el subastador.  
-Espero que los valga en la cama,-dijo burlonamente en voz alta...

-NO-NO!- decia en su mente, mientras veia que ese chico avanzaba hacia ella y la jalaba  
hacia el, cargandola y llevandola hacia la multitud, mientras Ichigo como todos  
los demas observaba en silencio.

-Mañana tendran su cheque- vocifero por ultima vez el chico, mientras tenia a Orihime  
abrazada por su cintura. La miro con unos ojos voraces y le dijo su nombre al oido.  
Ese hombre era el gerente en el departamento de armas... uno de los muchos departamentos  
que ella desconocia, el baile a su alrededor continuaba y vio que la chica en turno era  
la compañera de Ichigo y escucho su voz ofertando por ella, en ese momento,  
la odió, que era lo que a ella le faltaba... Ulquiorra aparecio a su lado de la nada,  
interrumpiendola...

-Acompañame, necesito tu presencia...Orihime.-decia mientras, con su mirada  
parecia retar a Grimmjow, quien con una sonrisa torcida la solto...  
mientras se sintio libre, miro a la chica una vez mas, ahi como estatua...  
-1 millon...- una voz en el fondo la hizo mirar en esa direccion y acto seguido  
Ulquiorra tomo su mano y se la llevo de ahi.

-Necesito que verifiques, si la cena esta lista, atendere unos asuntos que  
acaban de surgir, por favor, mantente por mientras alejada de Jaquez,  
despues de esto, puedes continuar en la fiesta.-dijo y dio la media vuelta y se marcho.

Acabando de escuchar la orden, se dirigio a la cocina y le dijeron que todo marchaba a la  
perfeccion, camino hacia el comedor y vio a la chica de la mañana acomodando los platos;  
quien al verla sonrio y le dio un vaso de agua, pues le parecio como si hubiera  
visto un fantasma.

Minutos despues, se reanudo la musica y todos bailaban, ella salio,  
para ver si podia encontrarse con Ulquiorra y darle un reporte de la situacion,  
pero no lo vio, espero unos minutos mas, y noto que Ichigo estaba sin su compañera,  
una nueva pieza comenzaba y se acerco a el...

-ujum,- aclaro su garganta, tratando de llamar su atencion...-Kurosaki-kun, bailamos?  
-C-claro- acepto sin ganas, pero aun asi sorprendio a Inoue.

Mientras bailaban el parecia distante, mirando hacia su entorno, ignorandola a ella,  
sin mas ni mas, se detuvo y la abandono, en medio de la pista de baile...


	9. Tragedia de una Noche (Parte 2)

Avergonzada de lo que le hizo Ichigo, se limito a solo estar al lado de Ulquiorra,  
servida la cena, estuvo callada, sin animos de comer, pero sabia que Ulquiorra  
la observaba; ceno de mala gana y trato de platicar con los demas invitados  
con los que compartia su mesa...

-Y dime, por que ese vestido rojo?- pregunta una morena  
-Shh Mila, no debes intimidarla con esas preguntas...-dijo una chica de pelo largo y  
liso, que se cubria la boca al hablar.  
-Tsun, no tiene nada de malo que le pregunte, dime acaso te molesta?-dijo refiriendose a  
Orihime.  
-N-no, no me molesta-contesto  
-Y bien?-insistio la morena.  
-No puse atencion que el tema era blanco y negro...asi que  
-Quiza fue mi culpa, no le avise-interrumpe Ulquiorra, en un tono molesto,  
tratando de que acabara la interrogacion hacia su asistente.

La cena acabo, y siguio al lado de Ulquiorra, ahi, en silencio,  
decidio que su boca estaria cerrada, para no decir alguna tonteria que  
lo molestara o la avergonzara. Ulquiorra se separo un momento de ella,  
y algunos invitados se despidieron pues iban a descansar, viendo que  
no tenia mas que hacer, se dispuso a irse a su habitacion...

-Cansada o triste?-dijo esa voz burlona...  
-Grimmjow-dijo Orihime, en voz baja.  
-Quieres tomarte una copa y decirme que te pasa?- hizo un movimiento con su cabeza,  
invitandola a pasar...  
-N-no yo estoy bien-replico la chica  
-Segura o me tienes miedo, eh?-dijo burlandose de ella  
-No te tengo miedo, solo sera una copa, debo dormir temprano ok?  
-Ok,- dijo Grimmjow mientras le cedia el paso.

Orihime entro a la habitacion y se sento en un sillon, acto seguido  
Grimmjow sonrio y le sirvio vino en una copa, y se la da...  
-esta bien el vino o preferirias champan?-dice mientras señala una botella  
-no, asi esta bien gracias-da un pequeño sorbo a la copa  
-Y dime, como te va de asistente del Sr. Perfecto?  
-Sr. Perfecto-inquirio asombrada?  
-Ese es su sobrenombre, ya deberias de saberlo-la miro decepcionado...  
-No lo sabia, estamos tan ocupados, que no tengo tiempo de platicar...  
-ah no? por que?  
-porque tengo que acomodar archivos, ver cosas, etc...-Grimmjow le acerca la copa  
para que beba un poco mas; Orihime bebe, y en cada intento de hablar,  
Grimmjow hace que beba por sorbos, despues se acerca mas a ella...

-Que rayos haces?-pregunta Orihime  
-Solo me acerque un poco a ti, te molesta?-dice mientras acaricia su cabello...  
-No, no me molesta...-le contesta haciendolo beber-quiza sea hora de que me vaya  
a dormir.-intenta levantarse de donde esta sentada.  
-Te regaña el Sr. Perfecto?-dice Grimmjow mientras toma su mano  
-No, no me regaña, creo que ya es tarde- dice inclinandose a el  
-entonces - dice mientras se pone de pie- quedate un rato mas.  
-esta bien, solo un rato mas- mueve sus brazos y pierde el equilibrio, Grimmjow  
la abraza y delicadamente toma su menton y la besa, confundida se separa de el,

-P-por- antes de que pueda terminar la palabra la besa de nuevo, y aprieta su cuerpo  
contra el suyo, Orihime, ordena a su cuerpo a separarse, pero siente que su cabeza  
le da vueltas y responde al toque de Grimmjow.


	10. Tragedia de una Noche (Parte 3)

El toque de Grimmjow en su piel se sentia apresurado y caliente,  
ella simplemente no se podia negar ante tal sensacion, asi que  
lo abrazo posando sus brazos en su cuello y el la levanto  
tocando su trasero y la cargo, botandola en la cama.

Levanto la parte de abajo del vestido y acariciaba sus piernas,  
mientras las separaba y le quitaba la ropa interior, al sentir el roce,  
tan cerca de su intimidad, dejo escapar un gemido leve,  
acomodandose entre sus piernas, metio sus dedos en ella y  
comenzo a moverlos a un ritmo acelerado.

Orihime al sentir los movimientos gimio, pero Grimmjow  
con su mano libre, sofoco sus gemidos...

-Shhh, nadie debe saber que estas aqui, y haciendo esto-dijo sonriendo, y noto  
que estaba lista, asi que el se preparo, tomo un condon y procedio a embestirla  
en un solo y fuerte movimiento...

Mientras Grimmjow la embestia, bajo el escote y succiono sus pechos,  
sosteniendo su peso con una mano, y con la otra levantando su pierna.  
-Levanta mas las caderas-ordeno, Orihime sin pensarlo obedecio y sintio  
aun mas profundo a Grimmjow. Rapidamente ella llego a su climax, y el  
siguio hasta lograr el suyo, ella se sentia exhausta, y el se levanto, tomo  
la botella y bebio directamente de ella...

-Tan pronto, seas capaz de levantarte, debes irte, no puedes pasar la noche  
aqui, ire a darme un baño.- Grimmjow se quito lo que aun traia puesto, y  
se metio al baño, se podia escuchar el agua caer.

Orihime, sintiendose mas humillada aun, se levanto como pudo y recogio su ropa interior,  
y se apresuro a salir con ella en mano, medio de acomodo el escote,  
pues tenia que irse de ahi, antes de que Grimmjow a humillara aun mas...

Daba gracias, porque a estas horas, todos debian de estar durmiendo,  
y que su habitacion estaba cerca, abrio rapido la puerta y salio y giro para cerrarla  
cuando se congelo ante aquella persona...

Ulquiorra, en frente de ella, observandola salir de la habitacion de Grimmjow,  
mal vestida y con ropa intima en mano, solo se limito a cerrar rapido la puerta,  
hacer una reverencia y correr a su habitacion...

Dentro de ella, cubriendose los ojos exclamo...

-Por que tenia que verme exactamente el!


	11. Impresiones Nocturnas

-Ulquiorra-san, disculpa- dice Rukia apresurada...  
-Que necesita, Srta. Kuchiki- contesta atento  
-donde queda el helipuerto?- pregunta la chica apresurada  
-en la torre sur, ve derecho hasta que topes al pasillo, y sube.  
-Gracias- hace una reverencia y se aleja de el. Ulquiorra alza la vista  
y la ve que habla con Ichigo, y prosigue su camino.

Todo el evento concluyo a la perfeccion, asi que se retiraba a su  
habitacion a descansar despues de un dia agotado, al llegar a su puerta  
noto que estaba abierta y entro con cautela, avanzo hasta estar en el  
centro de la habitacion y escucha que la puerta se cierra...

-Pense que nunca llegarias...-dijo una voz femenina en modo seductor.  
-Loli, que haces aqui?... voltea a verla y la ve ataviada de un vestido blanco, corto  
que tiene descubiero el abdomen y su cabello cae en su hombro.  
-Soy empleada asi que fui invitada-dice mientras se acerca a el y lo besa.  
-Pense que estabas de viaje,-contesta Ulquiorra sin inmutarse  
-Estare donde este-contesto Loli  
-Y Menoli?- pregunta Ulquiorra  
-Rumbo a Francia con Tousen, tuvo un asunto alla, asi que fue ella tambien...-dijo mientras  
le quitaba la corbata...  
-Y tu?- dice con un tono mas ronco, que hace que ella se muerda los labios...  
-Intentando negociar placer-tira la corbata al suelo- crees que tenga exito?

Dicho esto, Ulquiorra la carga y ella lo abraza con sus piernas...  
-Veremos que tan buena negociadora eres Loli,- dice retandola.

Ulquiorra posa a Loli, sobre un tocador, y comienza a besar su cuello,  
mientras tira de su cabello, despues lentamente le quita el vestido,  
y comienza a tocar sus pechos... baja a Loli de ahi y la pone contra el mueble,  
separa sus piernas y se pega al cuerpo de ella, para que pueda sentirlo.  
Hace que Loli lo mire, y el toma su miembro...

-Succiona...-ordena con voz baja  
-No quiero, no tenemos tanto tiempo-replica Loli

Ulquiorra la mira con furia, al negarle ese placer,  
pero entiende sus razones, se aleja de ella y ella  
se bota en la cama, desnuda, y sobre ella la luz de la luna...

-continuamos o se te acabo el humor?- le pregunta burlonamente.

Ulquiorra se queda de pie junto a la cama,  
Loli se pone de rodillas sobre ella y le desabrocha la camisa,  
y el pantalon, sonrie al ver que el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, aun esta de humor,  
el toma su mano y la atrae hacia el, besandola en la boca,  
despues mueve su mano, indicandole que se gire.

Loli asiente con complicidad y se gira segun el deseo de Ulquiorra,  
asi que el toma sus caderas y comienza lentamente,  
cada vez aumentando fuerza y velocidad, se apoya en el  
hombro de Loli para aumentar aun mas la potencia de sus embestidas...

Con cuidado la levanta, haciendo que quede de rodillas, y besa su cuello,  
la respiracion de Loli es entrecortada y agitada, ella jala el cabello de Ulquiorra  
haciendolo gruñir y juntos alcanzan el climax...

-Debes quedarte-dice Ulquiorra  
-Y no dormir?, no gracias, tengo que viajar en unas horas...  
-Viajar? - dice Ulquiorra sorprendido  
-Si, Aizen-sama se va a Estados Unidos por 2 semanas, y tengo entendido  
que en unos dias te vas a Madrid, con los Spada...  
-Como lo sabes?- dijo mientras la miraba vestirse  
-Soy sobrecargo de HM, se los viajes que haras...-se acerca y le da su camisa  
-Al menos dejame acompañarte a tu habitacion-dice Ulquiorra secamente.  
-Gracias, caballero.- le contesta sonriendo.

Ulquiorra deja a Loli en su habitacion y ella le desea las buenas noches,  
cierra la puerta y el se dispone a regresar a su habitacion, pensando en lo que  
le dijo, un movimiento llama la atencion y el observa a su asistente, salir  
de la habitacion de Grimmjow...

Cuando la chica lo noto, se congelo, y en reaccion solo hizo una pequeña reverencia  
y se marcho...El continuo hasta su habitacion y penso que ella no debio  
enredarse con nadie de la empresa, y menos con Grimmjow,  
entro a su habitacion, miro y tomo una de las cintas del vestido que Loli olvido,  
la olio, la doblo y la guardo en su maleta, se sento en la cama  
y le parecia ironico que pensara eso de su asistente,  
mientras el estaba con Loli, desde hacia unos meses...


	12. Crudo Amanecer

Era de dia, y la luz del sol, entraba por la ventana, Orihime abrio los ojos  
y los cerro rapidamente, como pudo se incorporo y se quedo sentada en su cama.

Se acordo de lo que paso la noche anterior, y que Ulquiorra la vio,  
pero eso fue mejor a toparse con Ichigo. Levantandose de la cama,  
se metio al baño y se dio una ducha, se vistio, usando unos jeans, botas  
y una blusa de tirantes color verde. Se sento en frente del espejo y  
decidio hacerse una coleta, hasta que noto en su cuello, habia un chupeton.

-A que horas paso esto?.- se talla el cuello, esperando que se desaparezca.  
Se levanta rapidamente a buscar otra blusa en su maleta, da gracias al cielo,  
porque hallo una camisa, y poniendosela, solto su cabello escondiendo esa  
marca en su cuello.

Cuando todo parecia estar en orden, llaman a su puerta, siente panico,  
pero se calma y abre la puerta...

Ahi esta, de pie ante ella...su jefe... Quien la vio tan mal ayer, parece que  
hoy no le importa, sin expresion, sus ojos verdes fijos en ella...  
-Oh no! sera que lo vio-piens e intistivamente se cubre el cuello con la mano.

-Buenos dias, veo que ya estas lista, ve a desayunar, nos vamos en 20 minutos.  
-Nos vamos?- lo mira sorprendida...  
-O es que te iras con alguien mas,-infiere Ulquiorra  
-No, no, estare lista en 20 minutos.

Ya en la cocina pide un cafe y un pan, regresa a su habitacion y  
toma sus cosas...Observa a Ulquiorra mirando hacia su derecha;  
-Estoy lista...  
-Perfecto, ahora al helipuerto...

Suben de nuevo al helicoptero, y el sentado junto a ella  
solo cierra sus ojos y permanece quieto. La mente de Orihime  
estalla y comienza a torturarse imaginando las cosas que Ulquiorra,  
piensa de ella, la ha de creer una chica facil e irresponsable.

De nuevo en las Oficinas de HM, Orihime va directo a su auto, que  
dejo en el estacionamiento con anterioridad...

-Inoue...-ella voltea al escuchar su apellido.  
-Tienes pasaporte?- se acerca Ulquiorra lentamente.  
-S-Si, por?-pregunta  
-Preparate...iras conmigo a Madrid por 2 semanas...  
-Madrid? Yo? 2 Semanas?

Sorprendida...solo asiente, se despide de Ulquiorra y se marcha a su departamento.


	13. Notas de la Autora

**_***Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que leen este fic,_**  
**_en serio, no pensé tener respuesta alguna, me hacen feliz :')***_**

Lamento decirles que pausare momentáneamente  
esta historia, ya que la parte interesante apenas viene,  
pues para poder ponerla, necesito terminar mi primer fic  
ya que ambos van entrelazados...

**Aclaro dudas:**

-Si Ulquiorra casi no se ve, es por que quiero mantener su misterio...  
No, no me es dificil pensar lo que el haria, de echo la dificil es Orihime XS

-No, no es pareja amorosa de Loli, pero son sex buddies... si lo se e.e

-Ichigo y Rukia son solo apariciones, si quieren saber que les pasa  
deben leer Dias sin Suerte? (este es mi otro fic)

- Y si, cuando se reanude, el drama comenzara...y el lemon ardera

Muchas Gracias de nuevo por leer,  
volvera el fic lo mas pronto posible.


End file.
